The World of Ninjas and Wizards
by 2maluv
Summary: The World of Ninjas and Wizards, It's Closer Than You Think. Harry PotterxNaruto crossover. SasukeNaruto. HarryDraco. Ninjas are hired to guard Harry for the coming school year. Here comes the clash between shinobi and wizards. ON HIATUS.
1. How It All Began

The World of Ninjas and Wizards, It's Closer Than You Think

By: Faithful Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Naruto would have ended up together a long, long time ago… I do not own Harry Potter and associated characters either… -sigh-

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto, Harry/Draco, minor RockLee/Sakura and minor Kakashi/Iruka

Rating: T at the moment…

Taijutsu – Fighting

Genjutsu – Mind trapping illusions (remember vines, trees and other humungous plants?)

Ninjutsu – Chakra made attacks (like Sasuke's Katon and Naruto's Kage Bunshin)

Is Jiraiya's nickname by Naruto ero-sannin or ero-sennin?

Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya are reffered to as the Sannin, right?

Set during fifth year for Harry Potter, so Voldemort has just risen again. Naruto managed to convince Sasuke to return, after he was attacked by Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki and Sasuke, being close by tailing Itachi, had a choice of either chasing after his brother or saving Naruto. In the end, he chose Naruto. (I might do a prequel to this story that tells of this after this story is finished or maybe during it, depends on how I feel and if I have any plot bunnies ready for use. )

A/N: Has anybody else thought that a lot of the opening and ending themes for Naruto refer to a certain male, blonde ninja and a certain brooding Sharingan user by the name of Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

**Chapter One - How It All Began  
**

"Ne, ne Sasuke! Wait for me!" Uzumaki Naruto called out loudly to his onyx eyed, dark haired friend. A blonde with clear, wide cerulean blue eyes, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't be more different. While Sasuke was always quiet and brooding, Naruto was the complete opposite. Indeed, it seemed as if his life's mission was to be as loud as possible. Even the way they dressed screamed out their personalities. Unless they were in their ANBU gear, Sasuke would always don the same white shorts and navy blue Uchiha tee while Naruto would always be seen wearing his bright orange jumpsuit. But despite all these differences, the two shinobi were truly the best of friends and, ever since Sasuke returned from Orochimaru, lovers.

The Uchiha made no move that he acknowledged the blonde, other than to slow down his walk slightly to allow the blonde time to catch up. Naruto ran up behind him before slowing to a walk as well so they could walk side by side.

They continued on this was for a while, silent and relaxed in the company of one they loved and trusted above anyone else. Looking determinedly ahead, Naruto hesitatingly slipped a tanned and scarred hand into the pale, flawless, elegant one of his boyfriend. Sasuke turned a dark gaze on Naruto for a second before deciding he would allow it, even though it was going against his policy of no PDAs unless absolutely necessary, even tightening his hand around the blonde's.

"Where are we going dobe?"

Too used to it by now that it had become more of an affectionate nickname rather than an insult Naruto snorted. "Teme. Tsunade-baa-chan summoned us. It's not urgent, though we should probably catch her before she has her evening glass of sake."

Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes. _Why_ did they have a Hokage who was a heavy drinker with monstrous strength and a temper easily roused (especially if you interrupted her while she was indulging herself)? Sasuke shuddered every time he remembered the time Naruto had conned him and Sakura into helping him with a prank, mistakenly at the exact same time the Godaime was having her sake and still groggy from her afternoon nap. To say she hadn't been pleased to discover her office and the rest of her mansion covered with mud and slime would be an understatement. Tsunade could be _damn scary_ when she wanted to be.

Him however, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold a grudge against Naruto for anything. He's got me permanently wrapped around his little finger, Sasuke grumbled to himself in resignation.

Hand in hand they reached the Hokage's mansion just as the sun was starting to set.

"Sasuke, can we go get some ramen after this?" Naruto's voice broke through the comfortable silence surrounding the two. Sasuke favoured the blonde with an exasperated glance.

"But we had ramen yesterday." He pointed out.

"So?" Naruto gave his boyfriend a pleading glance.

"So it's unhealthy for you usurantonkachi." Sasuke barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

"But I've had ramen ever since I was little, it can't do anything to me now!"

Sasuke sighed and turned to face Naruto at the entrance to Tsunade's mansion. "But it would make me feel so much better if you ate properly and _healthily_ for once, darling." He coaxed.

_Cheater_, Naruto thought hazily as he was lost in the dark, soulful pleading gaze of his boyfriend. When he spoke he was aware of how _slightly_ breathless he had become. "What do you want to eat, then?"

Smirking inwardly, Sasuke raised a hand and trailed it down the side of Naruto's face. "Actually, I think Sakura has invited us, Kakashi and Iruka over for dinner today. Are you up to it?"

Naruto nodded, eyes still temporarily glazed over as Sasuke bent his head to rain kisses down on his face. Both shinobi closed their eyes as Sasuke's soft, cool lips touched down briefly on each eyelid before trailing down to Naruto's nose and then finally down to his lips. Sasuke took his time, giving Naruto small butterfly kisses on the sides of his mouth before finally taking his lips in a passionate kiss.

Naruto moaned softly into the kiss, loving the feel of the Uchiha's lips on his own. Sasuke's tongue came probing out and swiped across Naruto's lips which slowly parted, allowing Sasuke access. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, feeling the other boy do the same and both were just contemplating the idea of going back to their home and continue what they were doing when they were interrupted by a soft cough.

"Haven't you two boys got somewhere to be at right now?" Came the voice of Sakura, looking upon them with a fond, disapproving gaze.

Naruto blushed hotly while Sasuke just acquired a faint tinge to his cheeks. "Ehehe, Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, face still red.

Sakura grinned. "I'm here, Naruto-_kun­, _because I have been summoned by Tsunade-sama as well."

Naruto pouted. Sasuke smirked. "What, did you think it would be just the two of us on a mission?"

"A guy can hope, can't he?" Naruto retorted before grabbing Sasuke's and Sakura's hands. "Well, we shouldn't keep baa-chan waiting now, should we?" He chirped cheerfully before dragging them up the stairs. Sasuke let out a soft, un-Uchiha-like yelp of surprise as his boyfriend mercilessly dragged them up the many floors.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that to let you keep your pride, eh Sasuke?" The blonde joked.

Sakura stifled an amused giggle while Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto. _You are _so_ paying for that tonight, _he thought. And then fought down a blush when his mind conjured up images of what he could do to Naruto with the various _toys_ Kakashi had promised he'd let him borrow tonight. _Bad mind! Bad! _He chided himself and looked up just in time to avoid crashing into Naruto as he stopped abruptly in front of the Hokage's desk.

"We're here baa-chan!" He announced, rather loudly and unnecessarily, smiling at everyone. Kakashi, Shizune and Tsunade mentally rolled their eyes at his proclamation.

"I think they realised, dobe." Sasuke remarked drily.

Naruto glared at him and was about to open his mouth to let loose a retort but the Godaime held up a hand to forestall him. "Please don't Naruto, otherwise we'll all be forced to witness as you and Sasuke resolve your argument with a make-out session. Again."

Naruto frowned in confusion as he pondered Tsunade's comment- "EH?! You all saw us down there?!" He shouted in panicked embarrassment.

"Of course, that's why I sent Sakura down to get you guys."

Both boys blushed lightly again. In the silence that reigned while Sasuke and Naruto tried to control their blushing a chuckle was heard.

"Hehehehe, I'm glad I decided to stop by, you boys have just given me quite a bit of inspiration for a scene for my new novel!" A cheerful voice proclaimed.

"Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya laughed and swung himself into the room via one of the many large windows around the spacious office. He had a notebook in hand and a brush in the other.

"Please don't tell me you're 'gathering data' again, Ero-sennin." Naruto sweatdropped.

"But I need to, Naruto-kun, because this new novel will be the first in a new series and part of the yaoi edition(1)!"

It wasn't just Naruto and Sasuke anymore, now the whole room was regarding Jiraiya with a wary eye.

"The… yaoi edition?"

"Hai! And there is even a dedication in the front to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun here for being my inspirations!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Who said we wanted to be your inspirations?! You've been spying on us haven't you?!" He accused, glaring venomously at the Sannin who looked a trifle nervous now, especially since the Uchiha seemed on the verge of activating his Sharingan.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, don't be so hasty in accusing someone, so yes, okay, I did spy on you and Naruto but it was only a few times and it was all for the specific purpose of gathe-"

BAM!

Glass cracked as Sasuke single-handedly threw Jiraiya out of the room with a solid punch. "Sorry about the window Hokage-sama," he muttered off-handedly, brushing off some imaginary dust off his hands, "I'll pay for it."

"See that you do." Tsunade mumbled, quite shocked at the amount of raw power and strength the Uchiha had just displayed. Needless to say, she was a bit jealous. All that power without having to undergo the strength training she did. Sigh. Still, he is an Uchiha and it's Uchiha _Sasuke_ at that, shouldn't expect anything but the best.

Sighing, Tsunade laced her fingers together under her chin and regarded the shinobi standing patiently in front of her. "You have all been gathered here because I have a mission for you." She stated.

"For all of us?" Sakura asked.

"Iie, just Naruto and Sasuke for now although you, Kakashi and maybe a few other ninja will be assembled as back-up. This is not a slight to your abilities but it would be less conspicuous sending only two and they do work well together. They are also both ANBU while your skills lie more in genjutsu and healing. I called you here so that you can be ready to leave at any moment if necessary." Tsunade grudgingly explained to the offended looking Sakura, shaking her head and lifting a sheet of paper off her table. The ninja standing in front of her looked perplexed at the strange yellowy colour of the paper and the green writing on it. "Yesterday I was contacted by an old friend of the Sandaime's, a man named Albus Dumbledore."

Sakura frowned as she tried to pronounce the foreign name. "Arabasu Damabodooa?"

Tsunade grimaced. "Close, it's Albus Dumbledore, and yes he is a man not from any of the hidden villages, a total foreigner."

Shizune spoke up. "Dumbledore helped the Sandaime out once when they were younger and as such Konoha owes him a favour-" she ignored the muttered comment from Naruto about how long ago _that_ was, "-and he has decided to call in that favour by asking for some of our best shinobi to help guard a school in Britian where he is the headmaster."

"He has also offered to pay an extra sum of money," she continued, "and as soon as Tsunade-sama heard that she signed her acceptance straight away."

Everybody sweatdropped.

Tsunade sniffed and picked up where Shizune left off. "Well anyway, this mission is an A ranked mission where you will be acting as guards and protectors for the students, in particular for a boy named Harry Potter who is being targeted by the villain over there, a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort."

Sasuke frowned. "Why the need for back-up teams for a mere protection mission?"

Tsunade was silent for a while. "I have a bad feeling about this. Although Dumbledore assures me that there should probably be no trouble and having you there is only a precaution, I don't believe him. You and Naruto will be the scouts, so to speak. I want weekly reports and for you to send communication immediately if needed. Oh, and you will probably be staying for at least a year."

Jaws dropped around the room. "What?! A year?!"

Silence reigned before Naruto finally spoke up, recovered from the shock. "When will we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Naruto looked slightly horrified while Sasuke still had his normal expressionless mask on, but one that betrayed his surprise by the slight widening of his eyes.

Tsunade said quietly. "There have also been rumours that Akatsuki and Orochimaru have banded together and have relocated. I have a strong hunch that where you're going is probably their new base. If you hear any whisper of their whereabouts there, you are to send me communication so back-up teams and ANBU can be dispatched immediately, okay?" She said sternly, looking each shinobi in the eye.

Even Naruto was solemn at this piece of information and looked up at Tsunade seriously. "Don't worry baa-chan, we'll take care of each other."

The Hokage looked at him before nodding. "Sasuke, I want you to remember your oath to not go after Itachi or Orochimaru by yourself, understand?" Her glare was determined.

Sasuke nodded in understanding, he knew that as a result of his previous betrayal any trust between him and the rest of the villagers would have to be hard-earned. "Don't worry Hokage-sama, I'm not going to leave Naruto alone ever again." He reached for his boyfriend's hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing them protectively.

Tsunade smiled in understanding. She could see that the young Uchiha meant what he said, and she knew exactly the amount of love and trust that was present between Naruto and Sasuke. For the first time since Sasuke's return she felt something akin to peace that he wouldn't betray them again.

"Very well," she smiled. "Go get some rest and pack your things. Remember to get some really warm things since I've been told the weather is very wet and cold over there. Meet back here tomorrow at ten in the morning. Dismissed."

They all bowed before departing, Kakashi still with his head buried in his book. As they descended the stairs Sakura asked cheerfully. "Do you all want to head over to my apartment now?" Her tone brooked no argument but Naruto tried to worm his way out of it anyway.

"Aww… but Sakura-chan, me and Sasuke need to get home and-"

"No." Her voice was firm. "Cause I know if you guys do that then all you'll do is stay in bed and not turn up at all."

Naruto couldn't think of anything to say to that and Sasuke smirked knowingly. "Don't worry Naruto-chan, I've got… _plans_ for tonight so why don't we just head over to Sakura's right now." His smile was purposefully seductive and made Naruto breathless (again) while Sakura just stared at the both of them with a blush.

Sasuke looked pleased at the effect he had on Naruto and turned to Sakura with a cheerful smile. "Lead the way!"

Here Sakura could barely keep herself from gaping. Sasuke, cheerful and smiling?! The apocalypse was coming! As she headed off with her two teammates and teacher trailing behind she grinned softly to herself. Looked like getting together with Naruto had done Sasuke some good. No longer was he the ever brooding, antisocial emo-like guy but was now just a quiet guy who was in love with the best possible person for him. And her thoughts were confirmed when she glanced surreptitiously behind her to see Sasuke smiling warmly at Naruto and Naruto smiling back, hands intertwined and the love plain on their faces.

"Sakura-chan!" A jubilant voice called out and Sakura looked up to smile at the eager face of her own boyfriend, one Rock Lee. And standing beside him was Iruka-sensei who was already glaring at Kakashi for having his nose buried in his book. Sakura smiled, content, it looked like everyone in her team was now paired up and happy. They deserved it, especially Sasuke and Naruto.

(1) Inspired by a fic I read once… can't remember the name but all credits to them! And I apologise for stealing your idea, but it just seemed to fit… still, gomen nasai! P

* * *

Well, what do you think of my first published fanfic?

Faith


	2. Preparing and Departing

The World of Ninjas and Wizards, It's Closer Than You Think

By: Faithful Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer:I do not own, even as much as I wish to.

Hi everybody! Thank you so much to all those who reviewed. About updates... they will probably be irregular because I'm the type of writer who writes spontaneously so I don't have any deadlines or plot details planned out. It all just kinda flows along... P I'll try to update within a month however and I _do_ plan on finishing this story, don't worry. I made a promise to myself to never be the kind of writer who writes stories and quits halfway... I hate it when that happens when I'm reading so yeah... I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes, I know not much is happening right now but I'll try my best to start adding in the plot and action soon. Oh, and even though this story is rated M there probably won't be any limes or lemons in it... I shudder to think what my parents responses would be if they found something like _that_ on my computer!

Faith

* * *

**Chapter Two – Preparing and Departing **

"Itadakimasu!"

Everyone around the table in Sakura and Rock Lee's apartment smiled and dug into the delicious meal Sakura had prepared for them.

"This is really good Sakura-chan!" Naruto praised around a mouthful of rice.

"Dobe, don't speak with your mouth full." Sasuke admonished after chewing and swallowing his own mouthful, as if setting an example for Naruto. Naruto looked as if he was contemplating sticking out his tongue but deduced that since he was eating it wouldn't be very appropriate and settled for a glare at the dark haired shinobi instead. A glare that was cheerfully ignored by said dark-haired shinobi.

Nothing more was said for a while as everyone enjoyed the dinner, surrounded by the company of friends. For someone such as Naruto, who had never had a family to share meals with like that, it was a touching moment. He gazed around the table, at Kakashi, his team leader, Iruka, someone akin to a father who had looked out for him ever since they met in the Academy, Sakura, a girl like his sister and her boyfriend, Rock Lee and then he glanced beside him to Sasuke. The Uchiha looked serene and untroubled, a small smile on his face as he ate and that sight made a bright smile break out on Naruto's face in response. _I'm lucky to have such a great family, _he thought happily.

Sitting at a table and enjoying a home-cooked meal with close friends, Sasuke was strongly reminded of dinners with the rest of his family when he was younger. With all his little cousins running around and laughing and their parents chasing after them to get them to eat, his parents joking around with aunts, uncles and friends and his older brother, Itachi, sitting quietly eating but glancing up once in every while with a peaceful smile. Unknowingly, the smile on his face turned sad and melancholy. He'd loved his brother the most and then to find out he was the one to kill the rest of the family…

"Sasuke?" A soft voice spoke out in worry and broke Sasuke out of his reverie. He looked at the speaker and his gaze softened. He smiled at Naruto, knowing that while he would always miss his family, he now had a new family, and a lover who he knew would do anything for him, as he would do for them. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto was confused, but his boyfriend looked happy now so he decided to put it aside. "I love you too, Sasuke."

Over their heads, knowing smiles were exchanged and all was silent until Rock Lee broke out with happy, over dramatic tears in his eyes. Kakashi and Iruka wisely shifted their seat back, just a fraction of an inch, while Naruto and Sasuke were still lost in each other.

"Oh! The burning flame and passion that is known as young love! Wonderful youths who have gone through so much but have managed to overcome the obstacles to discover the one truly meant for them! An-"

"BAKA!" Sakura screeched, whacking her boyfriend on the back of his head. "Everything was quiet and peaceful until _you_ decided to open your mouth-!"

Poor Lee gulped nervously and cowered, shifting his chair back, prepared to run. "Demo, Sakura-chan-" He started in a vain attempt to appease his rather hot-headed girlfriend.

"DON'T YOU SAKURA-CHAN ME!"

And off the Taijutsu user went as his girlfriend lunged at him, intent on strangling him to death.

Naruto blinked wide eyes in confusion. "Ano, why is Sakura-chan chasing after fuzzy brows…?"

Kakashi and Iruka exchanged wry glances.

"Or do we not want to know?" Sasuke interjected dryly but with an amused tone in his voice.

Iruka smiled comfortingly (although a bit nervously, cringing at some rather spectacular crashes) at him and Naruto. "You don't want to know… really."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in understanding and the four men turned back to their meal, doing their best to suppress the winces as they heard cries that sounded suspiciously like "GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" and "Gomen nasai Sakura-chan, but nooo way!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

And so, this was how the evening meal passed in the house of Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee with their guests Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

The next day dawned bright and early. Birds were chirping excitedly, the sakura trees were blossoming (finally) and all was peaceful.

"SASUKE-TEME!!"

Okay, maybe not so peaceful after all.

The blonde who had just shouted his lungs out at his smirking boyfriend scowled, his eye twitching. "Why the hell did you throw that freaking cold water on me for, huh?!"

"Well, I did try waking you up using other methods but they didn't work." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, acting as if he didn't have a furious blonde doing his best to death glare him in front of him.

Naruto glared even harder. "Bastard," he snarled, now beginning to shiver slightly from the cool morning air hitting his drenched skin.

Sasuke immediately felt guilty.

"Sorry Naruto." He murmured, walking over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend who scowled but relaxed into the embrace.

"You're forgiven." Naruto sighed in defeat. He really couldn't resist it when Sasuke showed him his rare emotional side.

Sasuke smiled lovingly as if he knew what Naruto was thinking. He raised a hand to caress the blond strands adorning the dobe's head. Naruto closed his eyes at the relaxing movement and they both stayed there, Naruto with his head on Sasuke's chest and eyes closed and Sasuke absentmindedly patting his boyfriend's hair.

Until it was broken by Naruto's sneeze and Sasuke began to shiver. They both finally noticed that the window was still open and they were kneeling motionless in their wet clothing, the water having seeped onto Sasuke as well. They laughed, and Sasuke stood up, holding out a hand to help the other boy to his feet.

On impulse, Naruto darted forward to hug Sasuke again. "I love you."

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too… and Tsunade-sama's going to have our heads if we're not there soon." He added with a smirk which widened as the blond began to panic.

Naruto cursed. "This is all your fault teme!" He accused the dark-haired shinobi as he darted into the bathroom and started stripping off his clothes. He grabbed a towel and tossed one to Sasuke who was already dressed.

A dark brow was elegantly raised. "And how is it my fault that we're going to be late, dobe?"

"Well, if you hadn't thrown that water on me then we wouldn't have to waste all that time!"

Sasuke smirked as he dried himself off. "But admit dobe, you enjoyed it."

Naruto flushed. "That's beside the point." He retorted hotly.

The other boy laughed. "And exactly how is it beside the point, Naruto-chan?" He purred, making Naruto's breathing hitch.

"T-teme! We're really going to be late if you don't stop that!"

"Stop what?" Sasuke asked innocently, pretending he had no idea what his boyfriend was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Sasuke laughed, finally relenting at the sight of furious blue eyes as the blond shinobi blushed violently. "Fine, fine, I'll stop… for now."

Naruto rolled his eyes but guessed that that would be the best he would get out of the Uchiha, though his glare promised payback.

Sasuke swiftly moved around, straightening their bed covers, realigning the pillows, gathering up all their traps, weapons and various instruments of torture, you know, the usual. Naruto finally exited the bathroom, dressed in his ANBU gear, black loose pants, form-fitting black tank and fingerless gloves. Sasuke was dressed identically to him, their clothing clean and fresh, after all, they did want to leave an impression on their future vict- I mean, future employers.

Naruto smiled at the clean room and their neat knapsacks on the floor. Sasuke was currently kneeling with his back to the blonde as he carefully packed away their various weapons. Naruto's gaze swung to their bed where their katanas were lying, still sheathed, before it swung back to the Uchiha's posterior, a sight which Naruto ogled and appreciated with a sigh, remembering the sight of said posterior unclothed as they made love last night, as- okay, getting off track here Uzumaki, he admonished, willing, not without a great force of power, the delicious images to go away.

"Naruto."

But, oh, he would love to feel that smooth skin underneath his hands once more…

"Naaaaruuuuttoooo…"

As their sweat-slicked bodies were tangled amongst the covers of their bed and crickets chirped outside their window…

"Naruto!" SMACK!

"ITAI! What did you do _that_ for?!"

Sasuke shook his head and straightened from his place where he had been previously kneeling. "I called your name twice, dobe, and you still failed to answer. What did you want me to do? And what got you so distracted anyway?"

Naruto couldn't decide on whether to be embarrassed or press the advantage and unnerve the composed Uchiha. After a moment deliberation, he decided on the latter.

"Why, Sasuke," He purred seductively, looking up at the dark-haired shinobi through his lashes in a way he knew was guaranteed to get the Uchiha to melt. "I was distracted by thoughts of _you_ and what we got up to last night, of course. It was_ very_ enjoyable." Naruto trailed a hand down Sasuke's side seductively and gave the other boy a short kiss on the lips before sighing in dramatic disappointment. "But, alas, as you said, we need to get to Tsunade before she throws a fit so we must continue this another time, my one and only love."

And before Sasuke could comprehend what was going on, his mind having gone fuzzy and blank the second the tanned hand of his lover met his body, Naruto had laced on his calf-high ANBU boots, grabbed his knapsack and his case of weapons and dashed out the door, cackling gleefully.

Three.

Two.

One.

"NARUTO!!"

Quick as a flash, Sasuke had laced on his own boots and grabbed his bags, also remembering to grab the ANBU masks that Naruto had forgotten in his haste and darted outside, hot on the tail of his insanely laughing boyfriend.

Naruto was currently zigzagging his way through the many buildings that adorned the Uchiha compound where he and Sasuke now lived, a maniacal grin still on his face as he led the incensed Uchiha on a merry chase. Villagers going about their daily business blinked in shock as a black blur sped past them cackling evilly and another black blur sped past in hot pursuit, a vast variety of curses falling from his mouth that made mothers cover their curious children's ears.

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office, using the normal stairway for once, still laughing gleefully. Sasuke arrived a split second later, a glare on his face as he tossed Naruto his fox-shaped ANBU mask and strapped his own raven-like one on. As one, they turned to face Tsunade, Naruto still grinning underneath the mask and Sasuke still scowling underneath his. The Godaime resisted the urge to sigh and shake her head. _Children_.

Quick as a snake, she tossed them their mission debriefing folders which they caught with a deft hand, used to their Hokage's penchant for unpredictable movements by now.

Simultaneously, they slipped out a sheaf of paper from inside.

"Those are the papers pertaining to your target for protection and his profile and history, there is also information in there on the terrain and surroundings of your assigned location and some general information on the wizarding culture, as well as its status today." Tsunade nodded her head to the inch thick bundle of paper before smirking sadistically. "I want you both to memorise it by the time you actually meet your protection target. Which is in two days time." She pretended not to notice the incredulous looks she was receiving.

"NANI?!" Naruto yelped.

Tsunade gave him a Look.

It had no effect on Naruto who started whinging. "But baa-chan! That thing is freaking long! How are we supposed to read _and_ understand _and_ memorise everything in TWO DAYS?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Stop complaining dobe. It won't be that hard. Or perhaps you're brain capacity isn't strong enough to handle it?"

Naruto glared. "Teme, you're probably going to cheat and use your Sharingan."

Sasuke's silence was enough to confirm it. The Uchiha quickly recovered though. "Why look a gift horse in the mouth?" He said casually.

"Baa-chan! Forbid him from using it!"

Tsunade raised an amused brow. "How? Besides, as his boyfriend, isn't it your job to do these kinda things?"

Naruto reddened. "B-but, baa-chan!"

She smirked. Oh how she _did_ love teasing Naruto and making him all flustered. "Does that mean that Sasuke's the seme in the relationship?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"But Naru-chan," Sasuke purred seductively, reaching over to run his fingers through Naruto's hair sensually, "I _am _the one who always tops."

Naruto glared daggers at his boyfriend for the umpteenth time that day. "That's it! From now on, I'm going to top!"

"You mean you're going to _try_ and top."

"I will! You just see!"

"But you know you prefer it when I take you." A flirty smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

"I do not!" Blush.

"Denial."

"Arrogant bastard!"

"Uke in denial." This was said in an almost sing-song voice and Tsunade had to debate momentarily on whether to laugh or gape at the astonishing sight.

"Red-eyed bas-" Naruto started heatedly but was cut off by the Godaime.

"If you two are quite finished, I think your transportation has finally arrived." The Fifth Hokage interrupted smoothly, still not quite over the shock of seeing Sasuke act so, so _human_.

Sasuke immediately snapped to attention, his eyes fixed to the front while Naruto pouted.

"Don't."

"I wasn't going to do anything!"

"Don't stick your tongue out at me unless you want the Hokage to witness our make-out session, Naruto." Sasuke sighed, his voice gently chiding as if he was chastising a child for doing inappropriate things at the wrong time. Naruto kept pouting but stopped making a scene out of it as a man walked in.

He was very old (Naruto made a muttered comment abut how he looked even older than the Sandaime had and Sasuke barely refrained from rolling his eyes and settled for a dig in the blonde's ribs with his elbow), with a long white beard, half-moon glasses and he wore some of the strangest clothes the ninjas had ever seen. He was dressed in a bright green robe, and not your usual bottle or dark green either, no, it was a bright fluro green, so bright it hurt your eyes to look at it. He wore gold boots with a shiny silver buckle in front that matched his hair and beard. He also wore a tall, cone shaped hat decorated with moons and stars that somehow seemed to twinkle cheerfully and matched the smile on his face.

"Ah! Tsunade-san! It's been so long! I believe the last time I saw you was when you were still a hot-headed, temperamental teenager." He said fondly.

Tsunade scowled at the description but refrained from giving him one of her normal snide remarks or, better yet, punching his lights out with a swift fist. Too bad she couldn't, he was a client and one who was paying her a lot of money, more than the normal price but she certainly wasn't going to tell him that. Hehe, the powers of authority, she cackled inwardly.

"Are you Dumbledore-san?" Sasuke asked, interrupting before things could go out of hand as he saw the Hokage's expression darkening before turning evilly gleeful.

The old man nodded while Tsunade carefully concealed her scowl. Damn Sasuke for always ruining her fun! Just like that time when he'd barged into her office just as she was consuming her first cups of sake, dirty and beraggled, claiming he had been attacked by a horde of rabid bunnies while on a simple herb-collecting mission and, of course, he just _had_ to be compensated for it so could she, the wondrous Fifth Hokage please give him his mission payment that instant? Really, shinobi were becoming more and more disrespectful every year! It used to be never like this back in _her_ day.

"Yes, that is my name. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which you will be attending for the coming year in order to protect the students, one boy in particular."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged imperceptible glances. Was it just them or did the man seem a bit… _eccentric? _Their opinion was further reinforced when Dumbledore produced a squashed metal can which he tapped with a long stick he also managed to pull from somewhere in his robes.

"Portus."

The two young ninja betrayed no outward movement of surprise but inside they were frowning in confusion as they saw the piece of trash glow slightly before it faded. Frankly, they didn't see what the point of that was. Looking closely however, they saw a thin film of chakra cover the can that somehow seemed to spiral into nothing at one end.

Sharp-eyed Tsunade saw their looks of confusion. "That is the wizards' own brand of ninjutsu and genjutsu," she explained, "They, however, channel their chakra through mediums of enchanted wood which amplify the effect due to their lower chakra supply."

"There are a few in our world who are much more gifted than others," interjected Dumbledore, "including myself and the Dark Lord that is currently terrorising our world and who's sole ambition is to wipe out all those he deems 'unworthy' of living – in other words, those who have no magical background to speak of."

"He's a deranged lunatic, this man." Tsunade added. "If you two ever come across him, I want you to be careful. There's no telling what a madman like that can do. And if you don't heed these orders, I advise you to start running as fast as you can before I catch up to you and if you're already dead then I'll find a way to bring you back and then kill you myself. Is that undestood?" Her worried advice was veiled under a threat that made Naruto and Sasuke gulp. They knew that if anyone was capable, it'd be their Fifth Hokage who would manage to bring the dead back to life before sending them back to the underworld again.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The muttered obediently.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together cheerfully. "Well now that's settled, we best be on our way."

He offered them the enchanted soft drink can. Naruto stared at it. "And what are we supposed to do?" He frowned in confusion. "Oh, it's easy," Dumbledore assured them, "Just put a finger on it and we'll be off."

Once again, Naruto and Sasuke exchanged quick glances, their eyes conveying to each other exactly what they thought of this old man. Tsunade seemed perfectly fine with Dumbledore's words however so hesitantly both shinobi touched the can simultaneously. They were unprepared for the sudden jerk around their navel and soon found themselves hurtling through what appeared to be empty space or a different dimension, if other dimensions were swirly places with bright flashing lights all around them. Ahem, yes. So anyway, the two famous (or infamous, depending on who you asked) shinobi were on their way for a mission of a lifetime and in the company of a mad old wizard who was currently humming to himself as he fished around his robes for some sherbet lemons.

Sigh. It was going to be a looooong trip, thought Sasuke, even as Naruto whooped at all the pretty colours around them.

* * *

So, what did you think? Did you like/not like?

Faith


	3. And So We Arrive

The World of Ninjas and Wizards, It's Closer Than You Think

By: Faithful Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer:I do not own. -sigh- If I did, Naruto would be an action/romance anime/manga featuring the ever lovable Naruto and his teme of a lover Sasuke. lol.

Hi everybody! Once again, thank you to all who reviewed! It makes me so happy to know that some are actually interested in and like my writing... -sobs in happiness-

On a side note, if you find any errors in the story feel free to let me know. I don't have a beta reader and spell check isn't always so reliable so all mistakes are mine. So, guess who our two kawaii little ninjas are going to meet?

* * *

**Chapter Three – And So We Arrive**

The Leaky Cauldron was full of nervous chatter and hushed whispers as witches and wizards passing through stopped to talk about the rumours currently circling that proclaimed the Dark Lord Voldemort had risen again. Into this crowd three people dropped out of the air, a silver-haired wizard whose face was well-known throughout the wizarding world and two foreigners. They were both dressed in all black with concealed weapons adorning their bodies, not that any wizard noticed, the only weapon they wore openly was their katana blades strapped on their backs. When the surrounding people noticed their masks, however, they gasped in fear.

"Death Eaters!" Somebody cried in panic.

It was suddenly pandemonium. Chaos reigned for a few minutes while everybody shoved against each other, one half rushing to get out the doors and the other half itching to lay hands on the so-called Death Eaters. Dumbledore, for that was who the silver-haired wizard was, sighed dismally at the useless I'm-a-chicken-with-its-head-cut-off running around that was occurring. He withdrew his wand and shot several bright lime-green firecrackers into the air. All shouting ceased at once in the face of the absolute authority Dumbledore commanded when necessary.

"If I could have all of your attention please." He called out over the heads of the now silent wizarding community. "Let me assure you that the two here are _not_ Death Eaters but ninja guards I have hired to guard Hogwarts this year."

Rather than going and remaining silent, hushed whispers arose from the ranks of people who had waited to hear what Dumbledore said and were now pushing forward to catch a glimpse of what would later become known as 'Hogwart's Guards'.

Sasuke and Naruto regarded the wizards with wary eyes. They didn't like how they kept pushing and shoving and both ninja privately thought that the wizard's concept of personal space was non-existant.

"Please do not hassle them good gentlemen and women," Dumbledore continued, gazing at the crowd with wise, twinkling blue eyes. "And now, if you would excuse us we have business in Diagon Alley today so it would be much appreciated if you would let us pass." Although the last comment sounded like a request all those present recognised it for the order it was and silently shuffled till there was a visible pass among the bodies. "Thank you." Dumbledore was still exceedingly polite even as his eyes were shining with steel and he took a firm grip on the two boys' elbows.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged brief glances before allowing themselves to be led behind Dumbledore. "My apologies for that boys," He said smoothly, "It is not often that noticeable strangers such as yourselves pop into the Leaky Cauldron and your… attire is unnervingly similar to the garb that Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort, wear."

Naruto spoke up. "Would it be better if we changed our clothing and took off our masks?"

Dumbledore smiled thankfully. "If you would, it'd be a lot easier, especially as you go about you're shopping."

Ever sharp, Sasuke remarked. "You won't be staying then, Professor." He stated rather than asked. Dumbledore shook his head. "No. I apologise boys but there are things I need to take care of at Hogwarts in preparation for your arrival."

"We understand." Naruto and Sasuke nodded their affirmative causing Dumbledore to smile before producing a few sheets of parchment from yet another place among his robes. "Here is the list of supplies you two will need to obtain before the start of term. As you are attending Hogwarts as students, it will also be necessary for you to brush up on a bit of wizarding history, at least some of it regarding the rise and first fall of Voldemort and common wizarding culture. We don't want you two to seem too out of place."

Because his eyes seemed to be twinkling merrily again, Sauke wasn't sure whether to take that last comment as a joke or not.

"Thank you for all your help Professor!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"We hope to see you soon." Sasuke said his farewell in his usual stoic manner.

"Mata ashita!" And as usual, Naruto was being overly exuberant and bright.

Dumbledore nodded his farewell before disappearing with a loud 'crack'.

Naruto blinked once at the sudden departure of their former host while Sasuke inspected the sheaf of parchment they were given, trying to determine their next course of action.

Written neatly on the first sheet in green ink was a list of books which they would require. Underneath that were instructions on how to get to the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts. "Speak the name of your destination to the second piece of parchment behind this one and a map will appear to show you the way." Sasuke read out.

He and Naruto exchanged sceptical looks. "How is a scrappy piece of paper meant to lead us to this, um, _Blotty_ place?" Naruto asked his companion doubtfully.

"Beats me." Sasuke shrugged. "But it wouldn't hurt to try."

Naruto made a shrugging motion as if to say it didn't particularly matter to him to which Sasuke responded with another disbelieving glance down at the green ink before saying clearly. "Flourish and Blotts."

To the two boys amazement, spidery looking lines had begun to appear on the second sheet which Naruto was now holding.

"It really is a map!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, for indeed, the piece of parchment was now a map, with two dots labelled 'Naruto' and 'Sasuke' and a star above a building labelled 'Flourish and Blotts'.

Naruto blinked. "I suppose these are our directions then."

Sasuke nodded. "Let's go dobe." He commanded before striding off after grabbing the map from his boyfriend, a small smile on his face at Naruto's next (predictable) actions.

"Teme! Don't call me that!"

SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN

Two hours later found Sasuke and Naruto exiting Ollivander's wand shop with two new wands and the rest of their packages secure in theor hands. After all the tedious moments picking out specific items of clothing, books and such, Naruto firmly declared that Ollivander's was 'the best shop ever built in existence'. Of course, this might have something to do with the fact that he'd single handedly demolished half of the dark place waving around non-combatible wands. Indeed, the damage was so severe that Ollivander himself was a mite shaken for what was probably the first time in his unnaturally long life. (1)

Both ninja had barely gone two paces outside of the wand shop however when Naruto, in a sudden bout of clumsiness, bumped into a boy roughly his height, also with blonde hair although the other's was a pale, platinum blonde while his own was a bright daffodil-like colour.

Both boys stumbled in surprise. Naruto's blue eyes widened in shock before jumping up and helping the other boy to his feet, apologising profusely.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" He bowed in apology.

The other boy, who was none other than Draco Malfoy, furrowed his brow in confusion. "Um, why are you bowing to me?"

Naruto flushed as he realised his mistake. Way to go to show you're a foreigner, he thought to himself. Aloud he said sheepishly. "My mistake. In my culture it's custom to bow in apology or greeting."

"Oh?" Draco regarded him with interest. "Where do you come from?"

"Japan." Came the reply.

Draco blinked once before smiling. "My name is Draco Malfoy, what's yours?"

Naruto jumped again, forgetting the basic courtesies for the umpteenth time. "Ah, sorry. My name is Uzu- I mean, Naruto Uzumaki and my companion here is Sasuke Uchiha."

Draco nodded, warily eyeing the raven-haired guy standing to the side. He was so quiet the wizard hadn't notced he was there and there was something coldly calculating in his gaze as he appraised Draco. Draco shook hands with Naruto before exchanging guarded nods with Sasuke.

Naruto who had witnessed the exchange groaned in exasperation. "You're just like him." He grumbled, jerking a thumb at his boyfriend.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, having gathered that there was nothing particularly malicious about the other boy. "Dobe, you need to learn to be more careful."

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes in return, knowing the raven wouldn't be too pleased by it.

Draco smiled inwardly at the interaction. They seemed like an interesting pair, and good-hearted too. Coming to a swift decision he smiled warmly at them. "Do you two want to get some lunch? I know a nice place near here."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a quick glance, imperceptible to most. "Sure, that'd be nice." Naruto shrugged.

Draco nodded before turning to lead the way. From what he had seen of the two Japanese so far, he had gathered that the blonde was the louder one and a lot more cheerful too. The raven was the quiet one, but by no means was it a shy quiet, no, it was more the shrewd quiet, always analysing and evaluating. He grinned to himself, seemed like he'd found somebody he could relate to. Call him crazy, but having just met these two he was sure they would somehow be involved and make this a _very_ interesting year.

SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN

At a quaint little café tucked away into a nondescript corner off one of Diagon Alley's minor alleys Draco, Sasuke and Naruto talked quietly among themselves as they waited to be served. Run by a woman who referred to herself as Lola Samuels, a muggleborn witch, the café prided itself on being one of the only places to run business in a purely muggle way, making its food and beverages by hand and even cleaning up without the use of magic. And it was that fact which made it very popular, tasteful and elegant, even among those that professed to hating Mudbloods in public, such as the Malfoy family.

Draco could still remember his first time there as a small child, hiding behind his mother's dress despite her gentle admonishments while his father laughed. Madam Lola had been a young witch then, newly graduated from Hogwarts and eager to serve people in the way she knew best, by cooking – something definitely different from most other wizards who had become accustomed to always having house-elfs around during the seven years they were at school.

His parents, although they didn't actually discriminate against Muggleborns like the rest of the wizarding world presumed, a farce they had to display or risk getting targeted by the likes of Voldemort, weren't exactly chums with them either. Despite this, Lola with her infectious grins, exuberant personality and overall cheerfulness had managed to worm her way into the entire Malfoy family's hearts, making her a dear friend, and certainly one much closer than the other pureblood families in the circles they ran in, always having to be suspicious especially in war-thriving times such as these.

Now middle aged and dressed in a simple deep blue dress that showed off her curvy figure, she approached their table with a wide smile on her face.

"Draco darling!" She exclaimed in pleased surprise. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

She bustled over to give the smiling blonde a hug. "And who are these friends that you've brought along today?"

Draco grinned. "Madam Lola, may I present to you Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, guests from Japan."

Lola smiled in delight. "One of my mother's are from Japan. She migrated here after she met my other mum in Australia and they decided to move to a country which wasn't so discriminative against homosexuals and then they decided to adopt kids, me being one of them and the youngest." Here she grimaced in mock agony. "I have an older brother who's an absolute pain in the neck, always pestering me, and his boyfriend who's practically family anyway never helps around here at all and the both of them think that they can get free meals just because it's my shop… honestly." She huffed. "Well, I don't know what I'm doing boring you all with my life story but I think I need to get going now, customer's to serve and all."

She paused here to give them all hugs, Naruto and Sasuke (especially) returning the hug somewhat awkwardly in bemusment. What a cheerful character and so friendly too, was their thought, already hugging people she hadn't even known for ten minutes.

"I'll get one of the new waiters to come and serve you shortly." Lola turned to wink at Draco. "He's quite a cutie, this one. You might consider getting to know him a little." She leered suggestively at the blonde again before boucing away to engage the newest customer with ease.

Naruto shook his head in amazement while Sasuke was torn between horror and disbelief that a random woman had just talked casually to him and then left with a hug. Was the way he was projecting his 'stay away or else' aura wrong or were people here just like that, unaffected by his attitude which would've sent grown men running in fear like they would in Japan? He was seriously loosing his touch…

"You're right, she is quite a character." Naruto agreed, looking fondly at the lady. "But anyway, enough of trivial talk. You wanted to have lunch with us for a reason, yes?" His sudden question made Draco smile. "Very astute of you to pick up on that."

A few years ago, Sasuke would've been surprised that Naruto had heard that but the years had matured the blonde and sharpened his wits. He was now a very shrewd person but, here Sasuke smirked, he could still proudly say that he was even more perceptive than his dobe.

"You injected that tone into your voice on purpose." He stated more than asked, obsidian eyes guarded.

The wizard smirked, the first time the ninjas had seen him do so and they were surprised by the change in his face. He seemed like a totally different person with that cold smirk on, portraying an arrogant, merciless person who was always in control. "I did. See, it's not just everyday that you find two foreigners just wandering around and buying what appeared to be Hogwarts' supplies."

Sasuke smirked back. "Indeed, perhaps not all wizards are as stupid as we thought if even a fraction like them were like you."

"Meaningless flattery. What's your point?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that since you were the one who asked us to lunch?"

"Touché."

A pause.

"Very well. If you must know, the reason I sought you out was because…

…

…

…

I was curious and bored." Draco's frank admittance of a trivial motive when the atmosphere between him and Sasuke was challenging and tense made Naruto facefault.

"That was it?!" He asked incredulously.

"Yep." Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "You have a problem with it?"

Naruto could just feel the sweatdrop appearing on him.

"So, if for no other reason than satisfying my curiosity, will you tell me why you're coming to Hogwarts for fifth grade – I presume you're my age – instead of going to a school closer to your homes?" Draco reclined gracefully in his chair expectantly, his expression faintly hopeful.

Absentmindedly thinking that if he wasn't in love with Naruto he would be checking out Draco (really, the boy was H.O.T., though not as attractive as Naruto), Sasuke said, "Although we can't tell you the particulars, I suppose we can tell you the gist of our coming here."

Naruto took over from here, knowing how his boyfriend hated having to talk. "Firstly I assume you're not one of that random Dark Lord's minions are you?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. "No, of course not, so anyway-"

"Wait." Draco interrupted. "How do you know that I don't follow Voldermort?"

Naruto shrugged. "The people who have that weird tattoo thingy on their arm feel different from and kinda _vile_ in a way, very different from you."

"Oh." Draco had always had suspicions that the Dark Mark did more than allow Voldemort to contact his followers - it'd be like having your own little Tracking Charm, courtesy of old Baldiemort. He shuddered at the disturbing prospect of being linked to a creepy guy like him.

"Hmmm… so anyway, we're actually ninjas from the Hidden Village of Konoha in Japan and have been hired by Hogwarts Headmaster, the Dumbledore guy to guard Hogwarts and help fight against Voldemort."

"No offense, but how are you two, by yourself, going to stand against Voldemort?"

Naruto smiled humourlessly. "I know we may not look like it, me more so than the teme here," he poked Sasuke in the ribs affectionately as the raven was skimming the menu, "but we've been trained in the fighting arts and assassination since we were less than five. In our home, to be a ninja, a ruthless assassin, is an art of a job, one which is well-paid and engaging."

Draco looked over the two ninja contemplatively before shrugging. "I'll believe it when I see it, no offense intended."

"None taken." Naruto nodded understandingly. "We've been in this situation before."

Silence reigned for a while until Naruto again spoke up abruptly. "So, what are you guys gonna get?"

* * *

(1) Seriously, isn't it odd how its always 'Ollivander's Wand Shop' and Ollivander is always saying how he remembered selling people's wands from _waaaay_ back? Didn't he sell Dumbledore's wand to him or something? And the man is _super_ _old._

AN: I just realised that I forgot to put how Sasuke and Naruto are able to converse with the English-speaking wizards, let's just say a translation charm/jutsu was placed on them.

Also, there probably won't be any mention of kyuubi because a) it would complicate things too much and b) even in the series the fox doesn't appear much unless Naruto actively calls for him inside his mind or something.

I also know that Draco Malfoy is _very_ OOC but it's my story and I get to portray the characters however I want. And I think that for him to get together with Harry he _has_ to be a nice person, why else would Harry be in love with him? Oops, was that too much of a spoiler?


	4. Lunch and Seduction

To all my readers, deepest apologies for beings so late. I have my excuses being a) I had yearly exams and b) I had a new plot bunny for a looong one-shot fic which I just _had_ to type down and hopefully will be posted in a max of two weeks. No promises though. It's a songfic to P!nk's 'Who Knew' and details Sasuke and Naruto's very complex relationship. So sorry again. I hope you enjoy this chapter however!

Faith

PS. The line break thing isn't working right now hence the 'SN'.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Chapter Four – Lunch and Seduction  
**

_**Last time**_

_**Draco looked over the two ninja contemplatively before shrugging. "I'll believe it when I see it, no offense intended."**_

"_**None taken." Naruto nodded understandingly. "We've been in this situation before."**_

_**Silence reigned for a while until Naruto again spoke up abruptly. "So, what are you guys gonna get?"**_

In the end Draco settled for a chicken wrap, Sasuke felt like some tomato soup (keeping in mind that this is cold Britain and that Sasuke loves tomatoes almost as much as he loved Naruto) and Naruto, after realising that they didn't sell ramen, ordered a noodle stir fry, reasoning that this was going to be the closest he would ever get to ramen in a British place. Sigh. The coming year was going to be torture… Tsuande-baa-chan hadn't even warned him so he could bring his own stock along! Mean old hag. She probably did it on purpose. His pout made Sasuke roll his eyes in fond amusement, having correctly guessed the train of thought going through the blonde dobe's head as he witnessed him glaring sulkily at the menu.

Scanning the crowded space, Draco frowned when he realised there was no waiter yet ready to serve them. He turned to the two ninja with an apologetic frown. "Sorry about this, they must be really busy today, usually it's a lot quicker."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto shrugged while Sasuke remained silent, "as long as we get our food soon I'll be happy. I hope it's good."

Draco laughed, a bright melodious sound that had many heads turning their way. "Don't worry, the food here will be some of the best you've ever tasted in your life." He promised.

Sasuke shifted closer to Naruto to put a possessive arm around his waist. He saw how nearly everyone had turned at the sound of Draco's laughter and their growing lovestruck faces as they realised there were three _very_ attractive young men sitting together. He wanted to stake his claim on his Naruto just in case.

Draco smiled at the cute scene before him. Sasuke looked positively feral in his desire to show everyone Naruto was his. He was about to open his mouth to fire the raven up with a suggestive comment when an incredulous voice interrupted him.

"Malfoy?!"

Turning around gracefully, Draco was met with the sight of a ruggedly handsome Harry, his glasses gone, revealing beautiful emerald eyes, dark shaggy hair and his tailored waiter's clothes that fit him perfectly for a change.

"Harry." He said smoothly, surpressing the urge to smirk at the Boy-Who-Lived's jaw dropped expression.

"Since when have you started calling me by my first name Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed in shock. Malfoy, self-confessed hater of Muggleborns and anyone other than his cronies with his face stuck in a permanent sneer, was sitting with two foreigners who were probably around their age, smiling and laughing! Merlin, the world must be ending soon for the normally prissy, arrogant, son of swine to be acting this way.

Draco absently noted how tall the other wizard had grown. He knew that if they stood side to side now the raven would be a whole head taller than him. Sigh. What happened to the scrawny little midget with his dangling glasses and unsexy scruffy hair? Now Harry looked like a god, Draco thought gleefully. Time to implement his Strategy-To-Make-Harry-Potter-His!

"Hmm… that's something I guess you'll have to find out." He purred, lowering his lashes just so to make it look natural while still undeniably sexy. He was pleased with himself when he heard the slight catch in Harry's breath when he next spoke.

"W-what are you trying to play at Malfoy?"

Draco blinked blue-grey eyes innocently, knowing that he was fooling no one. "Nothing Harry, shouldn't you be serving us now though?"

Harry shot him one final suspicious look before whipping out a notepad and a pen. "So what do you guys want?"

"Tomato soup with a buttered bread roll."

"Noodle stir fry with sesame dressing."

"And I'll take an organic chicken wrap, lettuce and sauce please." Draco smiled. "Oh, by the way. Harry, this is Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke and Naruto, this is Harry Potter." He gestured to each person as he mentioned their names.

Harry nodded wary greetings with the two unknown teenagers. After all, they were hanging out with _Malfoy_ of all people. It didn't seem the best idea for him to get chummy with them.

Unbeknownst to the raven-haired wizard, as Naruto waved cheerfully back and began to question him in mock innocence, Sasuke purposefully slouched forward on the table so that his bangs, unrestrained by his hitai-ite, covered his eyes and allowed his sharingan to be brought to the surface. Carefully he scanned the guy they were supposed to be protecting, analysing his chakra level, physical prowess, morals and paying close attention to the part the wizard would play in the upcoming events. This was the same technique he had employed against Draco when they first met him while he was distracted by Naruto bumping into him. Sasuke could feel the chakra reserves of the two, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, and quietly acknowledged how high they were, nearly on par with Naruto and himself, especially considering that the surrounding wizards were very weak in comparison.

Quickly filing away all the information, he prodded his partner with a chakra thread to get his attention, using his sharingan to share the information with Naruto before letting them fade away. Naruto gave no outward sign of acknowledgement that he had communicated at all with his partner but continued his chat with the green-eyed wizard, quizzing him on hobbies, Hogwarts, likes and dislikes, you know, the usual.

"What's your favourite colour Harry?" Naruto questioned, unobtrusively sliding his eyes in the direction of their two companions. Unknowingly following the movements and catching Draco's amused eyes, Harry replied without thinking. "Blue-grey." Then flushed slightly when he realised. Naruto smirked to himself. Just from reading the body language and minimal interaction between Draco and Harry, he could tell there was some bond between them. He fought the inward urge to cackle. This was going to be _such_ a fun year.

SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN

Lunch passed in relative silence, both parties concentrating on their delicious food with occasional comments like 'pass a tissue please' and 'this is really nice! Almost as good as ramen! Ne, ne Sasuke, we should come here more often' and 'usuratonkachi' with the predictable reply of 'teme!' and 'Hn'.

At length, they all sat back contented, or rather, Naruto sat back contented while the other two gracefully reclined back in their chairs after wiping their mouths delicately with a napkin.

"Oi, dobe."

Naruto turned to face Sasuke with an inquiring glance. "Hm?"

The raven took a tissue and carefully wiped at the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. "You had something there." He said by way of explanantion before turning away nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. Naruto's face softened at the way his boyfriend still tried so hard to maintain his cool uncaring façade while Draco repressed a smirk at the exact same thing.

"Well, this has been an interesting day so far." Draco commented before standing up. "I'll pay the bill."

"What?" Naruto was surprised, the other blonde didn't seem to be the type to do things out of the goodness of his heart, just like his bastard of a boyfriend…

"We'll pay." His protest was waved away by the wizard who assured him it was okay. "I hope to see you two at Hogwarts."

"Hn. Let's go dobe." Sasuke decided to take advantage of the other boy's offer, after all, he was a shinobi wan't he and shinobi's _always_ take advantages of openings where they can. Besides, now that they were done with the shopping he had the rest of the day to spend with Naruto and he'd be damned before he wouldn't take advantage of that.

Both ninja stood up as well, Naruto thanking Draco while Sasuke stood there impassive for his dobe to get moving. As they exited the little café they exchanged knowing glances as they felt blue-grey eyes scrutinising them intently from behind.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha didn't say anything but Naruto knew he was listening. "He and Potter are going to become quite significant in our mission this year aren't they?"

"Hn."

"Not to mention they totally look hot together, since that Potter isn't too hard on the eyes is he?"

Sasuke couldn't help it, he let out a small growl of possessiveness and tightened his grip just barely on one of the bags he was holding, trying to stop himself from ravaging the blonde in the middle of the street to show the world that Naruto would forever be _his_ and his only.

Naruto seemed pleased by the response. He loved making Sasuke drop his uncaring cold attitude.

"Why Sasuke?" He purred suggestively. "You wouldn't be _jealous_ now would you?"

Dark eyes narrowed just barely, suspecting that he was being played.

"Because if you were, I, as your ever loving wonderful boyfriend would find it in my duty to stop you from feeling such unbecoming feelings and that in turn will probably lead to us spending the rest of the day in our room. By ourselves. With nothing to occupy our attention except each other." Naruto's voice was seductive and pitched low, knowing it would drive his boyfriend crazy with need.

Predictably, Sasuke emitted even more of a growl and quite abruptly began to tug the blonde into the direction of their temporary home – unobtrusively of course. Uchiha Sasuke would rather strip half-naked in front of a bunch of his fangirls than ever let anybody else, not least of all complete strangers, see his very very rare 'weak' human side – and that was saying something! Of course, this was a side that his boyfriend Uzumaki Naruto took the most delight in exploiting, usually quite successfully to the displeasure of his boyfriend.

"Harry's got very nice hair too," Naruto continued on thoughtfully, "it's got that really nice 'I-just-got-shagged' look, don't you think Sas-"

That was all it took.

Naruto cackled inwardly to himself as Sasuke switched all their purchases to one hand and grabbed his left hand, squeezing it tightly. "Don't _ever_ talk about anyone other than me." He growled warningly.

"Hehe- OW! Teme!"

His sudden exclamation was due to the increasingly tight grip Sasuke had on him that he stubbornly wouldn't relinquish.

"Come on Sasuke! You know tha- owowowowowow! Okay! Fine! I love you and you only! There, happy now bastard?" Naruto pouted as Sasuke smirked while slowly relaxing his grip on a tanned hand. "Sheesh!" Naruto huffed, an adorable mulish look on his face. "You're such an abusive boyfriend, I swear…" He was about to continue but catching the smug warning look on Sasuke's face grudgingly fell silent. "You're no fun." He grumbled.

If Sasuke was anything less than an Uchiha he would've drawn Naruto into his arms and cuddled the adorable blond before proceeding to ravish him and wipe away that pout on his face. But, alas, seeing as Sasuke _was_ an Uchiha, he didn't do anything remotely like that but continued on his way, a hand still entwined with his dobe's and a pleased smirk trying to fight its way up but was smothered down by stubborn Uchiha determination not to ever let an emotion other that coldness to be shown in public. The poor smirk never even had a chance.

Both shinobi wandered on in peace along the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley until they reached the archway that led back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's really like a permanent genjustu, isn't it?" Naruto asked his boyfriend, studying the grand bricks.

"I suppose."

"Especially considering that you can see it on this side but not on the other, eh?"

"Hn."

Naruto snorted at Sasuke's unresponsiveness. "Sexually frustrated teme?" He teased.

"Hn."

Before Naruto could utter another word Sasuke had dragged both of them up to their room at a speed that would have made Rock Lee proud. "Do you know what I do when I'm sexually frustrated dobe?" He all but purred.

"N-no, I don't. So I guess you'll have to show me right?" Naruto asked breathlessly, hands coming up to entangle in silky raven locks.

"Damn right, dobe. That's probably the smartest things you've said all day."

"Yea- wait, hey! That's mean te-" Naruto's squawk of indignance was quite easily cut off as Sasuke proceeded to show him exactly how sexually frustrated he was for the rest of the day and night. To the confusion of the poor teenagers next door who would occasionally hear the odd moan, thump or groan. Poor innocent souls.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

A/N: Well, I had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter, trying to pass Sasuke off as not too nice, still arrogant and all, but not cruel and how he and Naruto are totally in love and toally in sync with each other. I hope I did at least an okay job… -cringes- Heh, well, I hope your enjoying the not-so-exciting journey so far! Don't worry, we'll get to a bit of action soon (I hope).

Also, should Naruto and Sasuke be there undercover as students or as actual guards? Right now I'm leaning more toward the undercover thing but what does everyone else think?

And as to that whole yaoi edition of books by Jiraiya in the first chapter, I was re-reading some of my fave fics and realised it was from the epilogue of Saint Valentine a la Naruto by Yoru no Tsuyu so all credits to them, even if they don't know it! Check out that fic if you haven't read it by the way, it's pretty funny.

Faith


	5. Plotting

A new chapter is here. My deepest and most sincere thanks to all my reviewers and story alert etc. people. You guys really make my day. There's nothing more rewarding for an author than to know their work is appreciated and brings joy to another's life. =D Hope you enjoy this chapter despite its relative shortness - a whole thousand words shorter than my longest chapters. -horror- =P

Faith

* * *

**Chapter Five – Plotting**

Draco smirked to himself as he watched the receding backs of the two Japanese before turning back to a still shocked and flabbergasted Harry.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now Harry." The Slytherin smiled cheerfully. Way too cheerfully for poor Harry who looked like a lost and confused black sheep with green eyes and a lightning bolt scar as he observed what he deduced to be a) someone masquerading as Draco Malfoy using Polyjuice or b) Draco Malfoy on crack. Why on earth was the normally snarky, evil git of a blonde (though a very pretty and attractive blonde – not that Harry acknowledged the traitorous voice that piped up in the back of his mind) smiling, laughing and just plain acting as un-Slytherinish and un-Death-Eater-in-trainingish as possible?!

Life wasn't supposed to happen this way! In Harry Potter's ever-changing world, only a few things were certain. He, to his utmost shame, had even composed a list of all the constances in his life one boring evening at Privet Drive while holed up in his room one summer.

Hem, hem (Harry once again ignored the voice that sniggered about how Umbridge-like he sounded). So here we go.

1. The Earth revolved around the Sun.

2. Voldemort had an unhealthy obsession with and was always out to kill him.

3. Malfoy hated him and he hated Malfoy.

4. Snape had an everlasting grudge against his father which passed onto him that would never change

5. Malfoy was a cold-hearted, selfish bastard.

6. His relatives would always hate him.

7. Slytherin's were slimy gits who had nothing better to do than sit, smirk and plot all day long.

8. Malfoy took joy in making his life miserable.

9. Ron and Hermione would always be bickering like an old married couple no matter what.

10. Malfoy would never regard him as anything more than a rival and arch-nemesis.

And that ended Harry Potter's List of Constances. They were the things Harry counted on when he was sure his life was turning up, down and all around and made him keep his sanity.

When nearly the entire school turned on him, he counted on his best friends' constant arguing to help him keep his sanity.

The first time he had gone into the Forbidden Forest in first year, he had counted on Malfoy always sniping at him to stop himself bolting in fear.

When his relatives put bars on his window and starved him before second year he had counted on the Earth always revolving around the Sun to stay sane.

When he was shunned along with Hermione and Neville for loosing all those points for Gryffindor in first year he had counted on Snape's continued mistreatment of him and the Slytherin's smirks as reassurance that everything would go back to normal one day.

When he discovered that he was the only to be able to stop Voldemort he had relied on Malfoy's still constant taunting to keep himself from panicking and breaking down.

All those times and countless others, he had relied on his List of Constances (even before it had been written in some incidences) to stop himself going insane. And now Malfoy was very efficiently demolishing, sitting and laughing on numbers 3, 5 and 10 without even knowing it! (He would have added in numbers 7 and 8 if not for the sneaking suspicion that the blonde was acting this way on purpose after sitting all day long plotting it.)

Needless to say, Harry was panicking right about now.

"What's wrong with you today?!" He shrieked, causing the other patrons of the café to swing around and glare at him before Malfoy (he refused to call the blonde git Draco despite said blonde git using his first name with him) casually raised his wand and cast a Silencing charm around the two of them.

"You might want to quieten down a bit otherwise the customers will leave with a very… _wrong_ impression of this beautiful place." Smirk.

Harry really didn't like the way he emphasised the word 'wrong' while gazing him up and down. Suddenly feeling self-concious, Harry busied himself with straightening the cups on the counter next to him before turning and looming over the blonde and using his slightly taller height to his advantage. Draco just gazed calmly up at him to the raven's disappointment and smirked. Again. It was like the Slytherin was smirking so much now to make up for the few smiles he had displayed earlier (once _again_ the voice in Harry's head piped up about how it would certainly like to see _Draco_ smile more often and more specifically at him before it was firmly quashed by Harry).

Harry settled for glaring as best as he could at the smugness practically radiating off the blonde and quietly seething to himself. Why did Dra-Malfoy have to be so bloody gorgeous gazing up at him with mischevious blue-grey eyes and that seductive stance he adopted where he practically draped himself over the nearest piece of furniture. Harry almost started drooling as his mind pictured several _very_ delicious images of the blonde writhing underneath him, calling out his name in the throes of passion, begging for more… until the poor Gryffindor nearly choked and had a heart attack as he realised who he was fantasizing about and resisted the urge to go and bang his head on the nearest wall.

Draco in the mean time hadn't had this much fun in _ages._ Watching the myriad of emotions play across the taller man's face was so entertaining. He decided right then and there that taunting Harry like this was going to be his new favourite hobby. –insert evil cackle-

This poor authoress very gravely sympathises for Harry. The poor boy had no idea what was going to hit him… -a cackle escapes despite her best efforts-

Ahem, anyway, back to the story.

So here were two wizards in a little café in a nondescript area of Diagon Alley, one smirking like a cat who got the canary and managed to snag extra cream on top for free and the other glaring down at the other as best as he could, still horribly confused and in shock.

"What's _up_ with you today Dra- I mean Malfoy? Why are you bothering me?" Harry whined in confusion.

The slip of the tongue didn't escape Draco's notice and he whimpered quietly while cackling to himself inside, "Why Harry, aren't you more pleased to see me?" Here he added in a kicked puppy look at the taller boy, showing off a hurt, miserable and heart-breaking expression he knew was sure to affect the other. He'd had plenty of practice against his parents when he was young after all. Sigh. Good old times. Wait- he still used those eyes on his parents even now… let's amend that. He loved his life. Grin.

Sure enough, Harry felt his heart lurch uncomfortably at the absolutely moving picture the blonde made in front of him. He couldn't figure out why he suddenly felt the urge to gather the other up in his arms and soothe away the wretched despairing expression all over the pale face.

"A-ah… I didn't mean it like that." Harry said quite desperately, a fact he later reflected on with some embarrassment. "It's just that you, Malfoy, I mean Draco," Harry hastily amended at the tears welling up in beautiful blue-grey eyes. "It's very… different, if you know what I mean." Draco almost felt sorry for Harry. The poor boy was very evidently struggling to find a non-offensive way to phrase his feelings. Only almost, however. Never let it be said that Draco Malfoy wasn't sadistic on some level.

A sniff.

Silence.

"Okay, fine, I did, kind of, enjoy um, meeting you today." Harry finally grumbled in acquiescence. Manipulative bastard of a Slytherin. The Boy-Who-Lived was smart enough to realise he had been played rather successfully by the other boy.

Draco smiled at Harry. "Really?" He asked hopefully, blue-grey eyes shining.

Harry glared exasperatedly. "Now I know you're just fishing for compliments, Malfoy."

"Draco." The blonde corrected.

Harry frowned. "But we've never even tried to be friends at all."

"Correction." Draco put in. "I offered you my hand in first year on the train, you turned it down." He actually tried to conceal the lingering pain as he uttured those words. The sting of refusal was still sore after all the years.

Harry winced slightly but remained firm. "You were being an aristocratic arse that day, insulting Ron."

"He laughed at my name first." Malfoys do _not_ sulk by the way.

"But you didn't have to act snobbish in the first place or retaliate childishly."

"Potter, I was eleven."

"Don't use age as an excuse for your actions Draco."

Draco opened his mouth to argue but shut it again in slight shock. "You used my name!" He cheered up noticeably at that.

Harry looked faintly surprised himself. "I did, huh." He mused to himself.

Harry leaned comfortably against the counter now, seeming to have come to a decision. "Well, Draco, shall we try this again?"

A hand was offered, tanned and callous.

Draco gazed down at it hesitatingly. He knew he wanted Harry in a romantic way. It had never occurred to him that a friendship would become part of the deal as well.

**********

Fire crackled eerily within Riddle Manor, just a quiet hissing and spitting of the coals which were, oddly enough, a sickly green akin to the colour of the Dark Mark. Seated in the high backed cold stone throne was the Dark Lord Voldemort. His white lipless face was cold and cruel as he smirked in satisfaction.

"You have done well my faithful Death Eaters." The Dark Lord murmured, a hand caressing his ever present familiar, Nagini, a large venomous snake nearly as big as her master.

A semicircle of around a dozen Death Eaters were gathered in front of him, two kneeling from their place in the circle next to each other. From their slim bodies, it appeared those kneeling were female and pretty young if their voices were anything to go by.

"We live to serve you, my lord." Came the words from one of the girls, her long dark braid swinging over her shoulder as she bowed her head in servile obedience.

Voldemort looked pleased. "Very well. You two are dismissed. Keep a low profile and try and get as close to your targets as possible."

Deep grovelling bows came from both kneeling girls before they both Apparated right out of Riddle Manor.

* * *

AN: Does anybody think they know who the two Death Eaters are? Virtual cookies with a hot and steamy Sasuke and Naruto on top to whoever can guess correctly. ^_^

Yes, I know some people might think Draco is too out of character for their liking but hear me out. Draco Malfoy is still a manipulative prat, he's just a good-hearted (though I would never say kind) one who has found a new way of tormenting Harry and getting what he wants in one hit. Killing two birds with one stone you might say. =P He is a Slytherin after all.

I also know that there is a lot more focus in my story on the characters and their interactions rather than the plot and all but either bear with me, point out some advice or go read some other story. There are plenty of great, fantastic, legendary fics to read that are a hundred times better than mine you know. I read them as often as I can after all. =)

The pairing is HarryDraco so no matter how uke Harry seems in this chapter, he will be the dominant in the fic.

Also, apologies about the shortness of this chapter. I've had no inspiration yet but I'm slowly working out the eventual plot and all. And I'm going on school camp in two days so I apologise if the next chapter comes out late. On one hand, the less than a month deadline I give myself might be lengthened to over a month but on the other hand, exams are over so I should have more time to write. Should being the key word. Lol.

Faith ^_^


	6. In Which Draco Is Convinced

**Chapter Six – In Which Draco Is Convinced**

Disclaimer:

Sasuke: Kishimoto? Nope, never heard of 'em. Naruto belongs to me!

Naruto: Eh, Sasuke?  
Sasuke: You hear that? All you leeches that call yourself Naruto fangirls and fanboys? Mine! –growls possessively-

Naruto: Um, Saaaaasuke?

Sasuke: Anybody that even thinks of going in a ten feet radius of _my_ dobe with less than pure intentions don't want to know what their body will look like or where it's different parts are going to be located after I'm finished with them!

Naruto: Sasuke-teme!

Sasuke: Is that undestood? –infamous Uchiha death glare- audience gulps and shifts nervously while looking for all potential safety exits

Naruto: SASUKE! –pulls the raven into a heated kiss-

Sasuke: -slightly breathless- What?

Naruto: Faith-san does not own me or any other characters from 'Naruto'. They all belong to a certain man whose name shall not be mentioned in case my teme decides to burst a blood vessel in rage. Now, let's go Sasuke!

Sasuke: But I haven't finished telling them that you're mine yet! –scowls-

Naruto: -rolls eyes- Yes dear, but we need to get going. We have things to do remember?

Sasuke: -cheers up in reminder- Yes, of course Naru-chan.

Naruto: Say bye to the nice readers Sasuke.

Sasuke: -turns obediently with an almost charming smile on his lips- bye bye minna-san.

Half the crowd faints at the breathtaking sight

Now let's go dobe, I've waited long enough for this, almost a _whole day!_ –perverted grin-

The other half of the audience gets nosebleeds and those who were just reviving look at the sight of Sasuke dragging Naruto away with make out sessions in between before fainting again from blood loss.

Enjoy!

Faith =)

* * *

Naruto opened bleary eyes the next morning only to be greeted with the sight of pale muscle that made up his boyfriend's torso. Yawning and stretching, he sat up rubbing his face in a daze and dragging himself out of bed. A loud curse was released as the groggy blond abruptly tripped over a length of trip wire almost invisible to his tired eyes. He glared at the offending thing, shining innocently in the morning light as if it didn't realise it had just tripped a scowling blonde. "Stupid thing." Naruto muttured before swinging his glare towards his now awake lover who leaned on one arm with a laviscious grin towards him.

"Good morning, my dobe."

"Good morning, my ass." Naruto hissed.

"Your hopefully very sore ass." Sasuke smirked, feeling very proud of himself. After all, he had just gotten to bang what had to be the most delectable ass in the world into the floor and the bed all night long yesterday…

Naruto determinedly ignored the comment (and Sasuke's dreamy, lusty smile that he turned on the poor blonde) and almost succeeded in surpressing the blush that rose up in his face. And I say almost because Sasuke, sharp as ever and always in tune with whom he affectionately termed 'my dobe', managed to pick up on the slight rise in colour of his other half's cheeks.

The raven snickered. "Awww… is my Naru-chan feeling self-concious?"

Naruto glared at the remark. "If I am, it's cause of you teme!" Before picking himself off the floor and sauntering to the bathroom, swaying his hips just slightly as if taunting the Uchiha with the bare ass that screamed 'ha! I know it's me that you want, but too bad because since you've been a naughty boy I'll have to punish you'.

Dark eyes narrowed before grinning ferally in delight as Naruto, Hokage-in-training, very clumsily tripped over another length of the near invisible trip wire, cursing in a very undignified fashion that would have made mothers the world over compelled to scrub his mouth out with extra strength dishwashing liquid.

"Stop laughing you goddamned son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed at his smirking boyfriend. "We're in the fricking middle of a wizarding inn, no-one is going to actively try to kill us yet so there is no need for all the fucking traps around here! First off, I think you overdid it-" a casual glance around revealed that Naruto may be right; the entire room was like a literal death maze, poisonous gas near the doors, live vipers coiling and camouflaged against the carpeted floor and several detonating tags rigged to explode when anything entered within a radius of three metres from the bed.

"-and second of all…" here the blond frowned. "I can't believe that after having sex with _moi_, you still found the energy and motivation to leave me and set up all this." A disdainful sniff was heard. "Frankly, I'm quite offended."

And with those parting words, Naruto sauntered into the bathroom with an air of injured pride while Sasuke stared openmouthed (or as close to it as an Uchiha could get), body frozen as his brain tried to process what Naruto had done. In Sasuke-and-Naruto speak, it was a clear a declaration as anything that he wouldn't be getting any tonight and probably the rest of the month unless he did some suckering up and _fast._

As the full impact of the situation hit the raven he sprang out of bed, oh-so-conveniently tripping over the same length of trip wire that his boyfriend had earlier, and stumbled to the obviously locked bathroom door. When Naruto yelled at him without actually yelling at him Sasuke knew he was in a shit-load of trouble.

"Naruto!" He called coaxingly. "Come on baby, you know that didn't mean I wasn't into you or anything."

Silence was his only response. "Sweetheart, you know you always make me feel better than anything else in the world could!"

Sasuke was about to continue with endearments and compliments when the door was unlocked and yanked open, almost crashing into him and knocking him off his feet had he not had the grace and skill born from shinobi training from birth.

A stony cold look was all Sasuke received as the blonde exited the bathroom and began to dismantle all the elaborate traps set up around the room. Looking back on it, Sasuke supposed it was kind of over the top… only just however. Seeing the scowl on his normally cheerful lover's face, Sasuke all but rushed over and took over for him.

"Don't worry baby, I've got it."

Naruto tilted up his head in consideration, blue eyes regarding his boyfriend regally. "You know you've got a lot of grovelling to do before you're forgiven right?"

"Of course, love." Sasuke replied having already packed everything away. "And the first thing is breakfast where I'll treat you with anything and everything you want." The promise came low and soothing.

The beginnings of a smile began to creep back onto the whiskered face. "I'm counting on that teme!"

Sasuke almost felt like sighing with relief, they were on the right track.

"Come on, dobe." Sasuke said quietly, offering a pale hand.

A smug grin was displayed as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and practically waltzed him out of the room.

And so the rest of their day continued in a smilar manner. Naruto finding fun accusing Sasuke of things, Sasuke doing his version of panicking consisting of veiled looks and subtle probes as he tried to figure out what was wrong before trying to fix it, usually with plenty of loving and the whole baby-you-just-cannot-be-serious-about-this-really-just-think-about-it-for-a-sec.

Meanwhile… (cue dramatic music) our favourite little misunderstood wannabe villain woke up in his lavish, expensive designer bed, as always surrounded by a comforting ton of pillows and his prized collection of stuffed animals, his favourite being a cute little Kneazle that he had gotten for his fourth birthday. Draco yawned before gracefully stretching his body out like a contented cat, snuggling into the warm comfort of his bed. A comfort that was, in his opinion, very rudely interrupted by a call of, "Dracooooo!!!!!!!"

The boy in question just groaned and rolled over, tugging a pillow over his head. "What the hell is she doing here so early." He muttered to himself.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, DRACO!" The shriek came again as feet were heard pounding up the staircase. The bedroom door slammed open to reveal a very chipper Pansy Parkinson in a pink blouse and white skirt, her face beaming a ten million watt smile as she launched herself at the prone blonde.

"Good morning!"

"G'way." Came the disgruntled moan from under the pile of blankets.

"_Come_ _on Draco!_" Pansy pouted. "The sun is shining and it is a brilliant start to what is going to be the best day ever!"

Having given up on his beauty sleep due to the practically energy vibrating girl on his bed, Draco sat up glaring, a hand coming up to smooth out his normally sleek hair.

"God woman, can you be any more enthusiastic?" His grumpy voice sounded.

"Aww… is poor lil Draco gwumpy cause I interrupted him dreaming about a certain someone?"

"Get lost Pansy."

"Gee, I certainly feel sorry for Potter having to eventually put up with your attitude every morning."

"What are you talking about?" Draco's muffled voice came from the bathroom as he completed his daily toiletries.

Pansy rolled her eyes from where she was comfortably reclining on her best friend's bed.

"Draco dear," she started patiently, "you want Harry Potter, and since when have Malfoys not gotten what they wanted?"

The blonde exited the bathroom with a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmmm… that makes sense I suppose. You've been planning this haven't you?"

Pansy grinned unrepentantly. "Of course! Now listen up Draco, I have it all planned out."

**********

Draco stood outside Flourish and Blotts, his best poker face firmly on. Pansy and Blaise Zabini standing next to him could tell how nervous their best friend was from the way him hands twitched minutely every once in a while and the traces of panic they could see flashing up sporadically.

"Great plan you have Pansy." Draco muttered under his breath, doing his best to death glare her.

She rolled her eyes with the motions of an ever exasperated friend. "There's nothing like the direct approach is there?"

"B-but… it's just so _Gryffindor_!" Draco hissed out.

Blaise grinned from where he was standing with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. "You have to admit Pans, he does have a point."

"Men!" She scoffed. "Look, I'm a girl yeah?"

Both boys nodded warily, eyeing her in confusion.

"And Draco here is most obviously playing the submissive to Potter, aka the 'girl' in the relationship-"

"WHAT?!" Draco half shrieked in anger. Pale eyes narrowed dangerously at Pansy. "And just what gives you that idea?" He hissed.

Pansy didn't even seem phased by his reaction. "It's simple really, Draco dear. He's the stereotypical male, into sports, ruggedly strong and handsome but doesn't care how he looks while _you_ on the other hand are sophisticated, elegant and spend an hour each morning primping yourself for the day."

Draco's mouth was still open as if to deny all the words coming out of the girl's mouth when she continued, "Oh, and your physical looks show this as well. He's taller than you, tanned and very buff, you're shorter, lean but slender and have got the prettiest face in probably the entire world."

Though pleased with the compliment, Draco was still offended and instead of childishly retorting, he sniffed disdainfully and turned his head away, nose in the air.

"Not to mention you sulk like a girl too." Blaise added jokingly, the smirk on his face quickly morphing to one of fear as he faced impending doom with both Pansy and Draco staring daggers at him.

"Ehehe, it was a joke guys. I didn't mean anything by it, seriously!"

"Blaise, honey-" Pansy began in a sickly sweet tone, only to be interrupted by Draco who hissed out in alarm.

"Pansy! I see Harry and he's heading _straight towards us!_"

"Alright!" Pansy ordered imperiously. "Blaise and I will head into Flourish and Blotts while you will stay here and confront Potter."

"But Pansy-"

"Good luck Draco!" And with a cheerful little wave, the Slytherin girl snagged Blaise by the sleeve and dragged him inside the bookstore with her, leaving Draco to gulp nervously (not that anyone noticed) and summon up all the courage he could find.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god! I am so sorry it took so long! The gigantic writers block has now thankfully diminished a fraction in height so hopefully you, my wonderful readers, might not have to wait as long for the next chapter. Updates will be sporadic however and I apologise about how short this chapter is... hopefully it shows that I am not dead just yet! I have however posted an Arthur/Merlin one-shot that I hope you will read! It's called Snapshots - Before Bed and I'm quite proud of my first ever one-shot... please go and show your support! =P

Suggestions and other ideas will all be welcomed and considered. I love you all! =)

faith ^_^


End file.
